There's Always A Time for Robbery
by Time Flies In The Summer
Summary: Bakura and Marik run into trouble for not doing their research...Fifth in the Dialogue Prompt Challenge.


Hey guys! It's Time Flies In The Summer again with the fifth installment of the Dialogue Prompt Challenge!

I won't lie to you guys. This one was a bit harder for me to write, but I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think anyway!

There is a bit more profanity in this one, but I don't plan to make that a regularity if that bothers any of you.

Also, it seems that I will be uploading these stories late at night since it's the only period of the day that I don't have a million things going on. So, don't expect them too early.

Now, on to the story!

Featured characters:

-Yami Bakura as Bakura

-Yami Marik and Marik

-Marik Ishtar as Malik

-Ryou Bakura as Ryou

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Dialogue Prompt: "So what's your plan?" "My plan was to follow your plan!"

* * *

Two figures crept on the outskirts of an unsuspecting home that was more than likely occupied by a family who were sleeping peacefully without an idea or worry of what was about to happen. The two figures climbed over the wooden fence surrounding the large home and landed in the backyard. One intruder had brown eyes with white hair and the other had violet eyes and sandy blond hair.

The sandy blond smirked at his white haired accomplice, whose eyes lit with lightly veiled interest. "I told you it was nice."

The white haired intruder's sharp eyes turned to the other male. "It is. What's your plan to get inside?"

The other intruder's eyes widened insanely. "My plan was to follow your plan!"

Brown eyes narrowed in annoyance at this. "What the hell do you mean my plan? You're the one who told me about this place!"

"I know, but you've been thieving much longer than I have. So I figured you would come up with a much more worthwhile plan than I could," the sandy-haired male said before a smirk formed on his face. "Unless it's too difficult for you. Then I'll be more than happy to think of something."

"No," snarled the white haired trespasser. He knew a challenge when he heard one and he wasn't going to be shown up. He turned his sights back to the house in front of them. "I'll think of something."

The brown-eyed intruder inspected the building for a moment and saw that there were three windows on the first story and a backdoor. He smirked and turned back to his sandy-haired friend.

"Okay. Here's what we're going to do," he said to the violet-eyed male. "I'll pick the lock on the door and you'll pry open-"

Before the white haired intruder could further describe what the two of them were going to do, a loud growl filled the air that was followed by silence.

The sandy haired male raised an eyebrow. "Didn't get enough dinner Bakura?"

Bakura glared at Marik. "That wasn't my stomach you fool."

"Well, if that wasn't your stomach, what was it?" Marik asked just as an even louder growl filled the air. Both intruders felt the hairs on the back of their necks stand on edge and turned slowly to the side.

In the glow of the moonlight, Bakura and Marik could make out a large dog with beady eyes slowly approaching them.

"Oh shit," Bakura said softly as the two trespassers stood from their crouches and began backing away from the menacing creature.

"Nice doggy," Marik tried with an uneasy smile that had any of them been able to see it wouldn't have helped anything. In fact, the unfamiliar voice pissed the dog off more. The dog began barking and ran at them, causing the two to scream and run around the yard to avoid being bitten.

"Hey!" Marik yelled when Bakura started putting his foot out in front of Marik clearly trying to trip him. "Stop that!"

"No! This is your fault and I'll be damned if I get my ass tore apart because of you!" Bakura yelled jumping quickly before the dog could bite his backside.

"Katsu, sit!" a new voice commanded suddenly just when the yamis thought they would be dog food. At the voice, the dog obeyed instantly though it continued to growl at the two intruders.

Bakura and Marik were grateful for an end to the chase and turned panting to view their savior only to find a shot gun pointed at the two of them.

The stocky man who held the gun cocked its fore end, showing that he was not afraid to use it. "Hands up where I can see them!"

Marik and Bakura lifted their hands immediately, liking themselves without bullet holes in their bodies. They groaned aloud as the sound of loud sirens filled the air. This was going to be a long night.

…

"This is all your fault," Bakura grumbled again from where he sat next to Marik in their holding cell.

Marik rolled his eyes. This had to have been the fifth time Bakura had said that.

"I said I was sorry," Marik said to his companion. "How was I supposed to know there was a dog?"

"By checking the bloody house!" Bakura exclaimed, glaring at the blond. "You always check the house before robbing it! What kind of thief are you?!"

"Shush up in there!" the station's police shouted at the Egyptians from where he sat at his desk. "That's your only warning!"

Both Egyptians glared at the cop before Marik answered Bakura's question with a noticeably softer tone. "Not an experienced one."

"Obviously," Bakura said before falling silent with crossed arms.

"What did you idiots do?" asked a familiar voice with a sigh. Bakura and Marik looked up to see their hikaris standing by their holding cell.

"Hikari, you're here!" Marik exclaimed happily despite their current situation.

"What took you so long?" Bakura asked with a glare directed at Ryou. "It's been two hours."

Ryou returned the glare albeit a bit tiredly. "You're lucky we didn't just leave you two here until tomorrow morning, which was very tempting by the way. Do you have any idea what time it is? It's four in the morning!"

Bakura snorted at this with a smirk. "Sorry to have interrupted your beauty sleep Landlord."

Ryou's eyebrow twitched as the officer opened the cell. As the two yamis left the cell, the officer said gruffly, "Stay out of trouble you two."

"That's easier said than done," Malik commented when Marik threw himself at the lighter half and wrapped his arms around him. "Get off of me!"

"But Hikari, I almost got eaten by a dog!"

"I wished it had gotten you!" Malik yelled, pushing his darker half off and storming out of the station.

"Aww Hikari! Don't be like that!" Marik shouted as he chased after the fuming Malik, leaving the white haired duo in the police station.

Ryou looked at Bakura after a moment passed. "You're not going to hug me, are you 'Kura?"

Bakura snorted again as he began walking away. "In your dreams Landlord."

Ryou sighed, following after his yami and hoping he could somehow get enough sleep to get him through school tomorrow.

* * *

That's it for now guys! Please tell me what you think! Remember, reviews are love!

Also, if you guys have any productive criticism or suggestions (or even requests), please tell me in the reviews or send me a quick PM.

Thanks for reading and have a great day!


End file.
